


About Damn Time

by Calvyrie



Category: Pitch Perfect
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-20
Updated: 2015-07-20
Packaged: 2018-04-10 08:47:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,304
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4385459
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Calvyrie/pseuds/Calvyrie
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Chloe runs past Beca's house every morning and one morning Beca may have left her curtains open while changing.</p>
<p>One-Shot...</p>
            </blockquote>





	About Damn Time

**Author's Note:**

> I saw the prompt on this post and i thought I'd give it a try.
> 
> Might be some mistakes cause I wrote it on my iPhone... Feel free to let me know if you want.

Beca sees her every morning. The redheaded mystery jogged past the house every morning at approximately 7:30 am. Beca knows this because she got up early every day just to see this girl. 

Those who know Beca, know that she isn't a morning person. If you tried to wake her up, she'd bite your head off. Beca was like the April Ludgate of the real world.

The DJ looked at her clock on the nightstand, bright red letters jumped out at her, 7:11. She rolled over and swung her legs over the bed and stretched out her arms. 

Beca unplugged her laptop and picked up her headphones before taking her usual spot on the window seat. Beca played around with random songs and random beats to create mash ups. 

7:30 rolled around quite fast. Time flies when you're having fun Beca thought. The brunette looked up and out the window and saw from the distance the red head slowly jogging. 

The red head stopped just outside my house and turned to face the same way she came, calling out behind her. After a moment, a bigger girl came into the picture. The girl had blonde hair and wore a pink shirt and sweatpants, she doubled over gasping for breathe. She said something that made red head throw her head back and laugh. 

Beca couldn't help but stare at the red head, she hypnotized her. The red head turned her head and caught becas eyes with her own. It stayed like that for awhile. The red head smiled at Beca and gave a wink that made the DJ blush and turn her gaze away. When she looked back the red head was gone and so was her friend. Beca knew right then and there that she wanted this mystery.

A month has passed and the routine stayed the same. Beca woke up at six this time and took a shower. She wrapped herself up in a towel and let her wet hair loose and sit against her skin. Beca waited for a good twenty minutes for the red head to pass and when she did Beca dropped the towel around her and stood naked, pretending that she didn't know the window was open. Beca caught a glimpse of the red head before turning around to her dresser. After a second, Beca heard a crash and turned around and looked out the window. The red head was on the ground gripping her ankle. "Shit." Beca whispered and quickly pulled a pair of sweat pants and a sweater. 

Beca ran down the stairs and to the front door. "Your girlfriend fell and knocked over all the trash cans." Becas roommate, Stacie, called out. Beca turned and looked at her. "She's not my girlfriend."

"Oh please. You might as well be. You always wake up to see her run, Aubrey and fat Amy say she only runs in the morning to see you. That's practically dating."

Beca pulled on her shoes and rolled her eyes. "Whatever Stacie." She called out as she ran out the door and across the street. 

"Are you okay!?" The DJ called out as she ran over the red head. "What happened? I heard this big crash and I turned around and saw you."

The red head looked up and smiled. "Wasn't paying attention to where I was going." Beca stood up and held out her hands for the red head to grab, which she did but when the red head tried to stand up she screamed in pan and crumpled back to the ground. "Twisted my ankle. Fuck." 

"Need any help?" Beca turned her head and saw her roommates, Stacie and Flo. "Uh yea. Help me carry, um."

"Chloe, my name is Chloe." The red head said as Beca held her hand. "Stacie help me carry Chloe, Flo can you go get some ice for ankle." Stacie nodded and jogged over, Flo gave a salute before turning around and heading back into the house. 

"Hey Stacie. Nice to see you again." Chloe said as she swung an arm over both mine and stacie's neck. "At least this time you aren't onto of Aubrey naked." Beca turned and looked at her roommate and raised a brow. 

They slowly carried Chloe inside and onto the couch. A few gasps and whines escaped the redhead in the process. Flo brought a bag of corn. "This works right?" She asked as the DJ took it from her hand. "It should do." 

Beca slowly and carefully placed the bag of corn on her injured ankle. "You know Stacie?" She asked. Chloe nodded. "Of course. She has been screwing my roommate for over a year now. And let me tell you. She's a screamer." Chloe said, cringing at the coldness. 

Beca laughed and looked up at Chloe. "Oh I know." The DJ raised her brows and gave a smirk.

"So. I was wondering... If you'd like to hang out or something." Beca asked, dragging her gaze back to the floor. 

"Like a date? Your asking me out on a date?" Chloe asked. Beca shrugged. "Well, sorta. I just think we can become fast friends." She said looked back up at the red head. 

"Well, I've seen you naked." 

Beca's head shot up and her face instantly turned as red as Chloe's hair. "You... You saw me. Naked."

Chloe nodded. "Yeah. I glanced up into your window, like I do everyday, cause y'know, it's like our morning ritual or whatever. And Bam. Beautiful naked girl. Then this."

Beca covered we face with her hands. "You got injured cause of me." Chloe laughed and pulled becas hands from her face. "I let myself get distracted. And when I saw you." Chloe leaned forward towards becas face. Her eyes traced over the brunettes lips. "I just wanted to run inside and kiss you. Just like this." 

The red head leaned in a placed a kiss on the DJ's lips. At first Beca was surprised but then she accepted it and melted into the kiss. Chloe put her hand on the back of Beca's neck and pulled her in deeper. 

"About fricking time." Beca pulled away from the kiss and looked at the owner of the voice. It was Jessica, pulling on her coat. "Didn't know you where here." Beca said. Jessica shrugged and walked to the kitchen, her girlfriend and my other roommate Ashley, came down the stairs. "She's always here." She said and waved to Chloe, who smiled and returned it. "This is one giant house of lesbians. Don't get me wrong, more men for me. But damn." Flo said as she slowly walked over and plopped down on the coach. 

"Why is everyone. Up this early?" Beca asked. Flo shrugged. 

"We always wake up this early, this is the first time you come downstairs this early. So you wouldn't know." Stacie said as she walked from the kitchen. "Aubrey and Fat Amy are coming over to pick you up Chloe." Chloe whispered her thanks and shifted on the couch.

About two hours later Aubrey finally finished doing the obvious upstairs with Stacie and said it was time to leave. Beca and Amy helped Chloe to the car. "Thanks for taking care of me. And waiting for Aubrey to y'know, get it off." 

Beca laughed and closed the door. "Hey. I didn't give you my number." Chloe said as she reached out the window and grabbed Beca's arm. She pulled out a marker, and rolled up Beca's sleeve and wrote her number before pulling the brunette into a kiss. "Call me." She said just as Aubrey started the car and pulled out the driveway. Beca waved goodbye and smiled to herself. 

"About damn time." Stacie said and Beca rolled her eyes and gave her snickering roommates the finger.


End file.
